lagooncompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cloudbattosai
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Black Lagoon Title2.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 07:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I was editing the Takenaka page just to show that Fred Henderson is actually his voice actor and not Mackenzie Gray. But when I did that, the page got messed up and I'm sorry about that. SK071 (talk) 21:00, November 3, 2013 (UTC)SK071 Another edit needs to be done. And that's the Leigharch page. His voice actor is Trevor Devall. I'm not trying to edit that one in case I mess up again. SK071 (talk) 21:06, November 3, 2013 (UTC)SK071 I was watching episode 14 and I noticed on the episode stub that it says that Gretel was killed in that episode. But this doesn't occur until the next episode. SK071 (talk) 21:58, November 5, 2013 (UTC)SK071 hey dude ^^ wanna be friends huh watcha say ;) (AjArkensaw4 (talk)) ♥ Hey, I was wanting ask if you're requiring additional assistance for added content on the Black Lagoon Wiki? I've edited and tided-up some articles, here and there, but I was hoping you give me a list of things/articles needed to added? Thanks (not sure if you'll read this anytime soon, but still)! Mat5udairashi (talk) 23:08, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Recent changes There's a link to the image gallery in the infobox, so the tab template is sort of counterproductive. Also, do you really think yellow goes well with the wikia's current color scheme? Edit: Another thing; why the purple mainpage? Munchvtec (talk) 04:46, August 18, 2018 (UTC) :As the wikia's bureaucrat, it'd be nice if you could try to communicate with your community. I'm trying to reach out to you here and through edit summaries, and you're ignoring me. The change you're making to Revy's article isn't necessary, there is a link to her image gallery in the infobox. Your change is also breaking the article. :Another change you've made, making the character infoboxes yellow is unsightly and should really be reverted. I also mentioned the purple mainpage color scheme. These colors don't clash well with the rest of the wikia. Yellow and purple for a darker series filled with blood? I'd appreciate it if we could discuss this. Munchvtec (talk) 17:20, August 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Im gonna have to agree with Munchvtec. The colors scheme for your tabs kinda sucks.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 02:51, August 22, 2018 (UTC) :::Reaching out again since it's been a few days. I'll be reverting the infobox changes as well as switching the purple used on the mainpage to red. If you choose not to discuss it and revert my edits, I'll settle for your changes, however out-of-place they may be. Munchvtec (talk) 07:21, August 26, 2018 (UTC)